The Accidental Model
by OninTells
Summary: Levy joins a life drawing class with most of the other female members of Fairy Tail. When Lucy suggested for Gajeel to help Levy practice her drawing skills, she refused. However, the iron dragon slayer walked in at the wrong time and accepted to be her model. Little does he know what is in store for him and Levy is now trapped. How will she face her crush now?
1. Be Her Model

**N/A: Short Story, Mostly GaLe.**

**Credit goes to Hiro Mashima for his characters.**

The Accidental Model

Chapter 1: Be Her Model

The majority of the female members of Fairy Tail have gathered near an art studio in the city of Magnolia. They all have discussed that they would like to learn something new and enlightening, away from violence and away from magic. They decided to take on life drawing classes and met in the same studio for two weeks straight. At the first few classes, their instructor taught them the basics of drawing and practicing on inanimate objects before moving on the human models.

"Very good student!" the male instructor complimented.

"Professor Jay?" Lucy asked, "when will we move on to drawing people?"

"Are you guys ready to try it out?" Professor Jay asked, "If so, I would like a volunteer to be the model for the class."

Erza eagerly raised her hand, "If I may professor, I would love to volunteer."

"Good, now mind you that you will model in front of class in the nude." The professor added, "We will practice getting comfortable around nudity but the most important thing is to think of this artistically."

"No need for that professor," Erza exclaimed, "As being members of a mage guild, most of us females have shared in skinship in the baths. We are all amongst females here and have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Ah good, that speed things up a bit then," he smiled, "please, Erza, stand in front of the class and give us an inspiring pose."

Erza walked to the front of the class and made direct eye contact with the other female mages of Fairy Tail. She used her magic to make her body glow and all her armor and clothing disappeared leaving her standing in the nude with a great sword impaled on the floor. She made a warrior pose as she held the sword tightly in her hands leaving the other members gasping in awe.

"Erza-san looks so strong!" Juvia complimented.

"There's also beauty in her pose too!" Mira added.

"Oh my!" the professor gasped, "Such wonderful combination of strength and beauty!"

"That's Erza!" Levy giggled while Lucy hummed in agreement.

After class was they walked backed to the guild except for Lucy and Levy who stayed behind to eat in a nearby bakery shop.

"Today's class was so much fun!" Lucy squealed.

"Yeah!" Levy giggled, "I think I'm getting better at my drawing skills!"

She handed her the drawing of Erza to Lucy seeing how detailed and structured it was, "Oh wow Levy! You are better than I am!"

"Thank you, Lucy! But I still need more practice."

"I wonder what we will do for next class…" Lucy sighed.

"Maybe we will all take turns posing as models." Levy predicted, "or maybe we will have a male model next time!"

"A male model sure sounds interesting. Maybe we could have one the guys in our guild model for us?"

"No way!" Levy gasped, "It's bad enough that Gray strips naked all the time in the guild! I'd rather not have the naked image burn through my mind from the other men of the guild!"

"Oh Levy!" she laughed, "Are you sure? Not even one?"

"I am positive!"

"You're so innocent Levy," Lucy smiled, "You should ask Gajeel to model for you!"

Levy's cheeked flushed red, "What?!"

"Oh come on Levy! You have a crush on the iron dragon slayer right? I've seen you ogle at his body back at the water park."

"That was different!" Levy denied, "we were dragged by that stupid Natsu at the love slide, and it's not like I had much choice in the matter. I had nowhere to look and he was holding on to me so tight!"

"You liked though didn't you?" she teased.

"Lucy!" Levy whined, "Besides I don't think Gajeel would volunteer if he knew what I was asking him to do."

Right on time, Gajeel walked in with Lily and heard Levy's last statement. "Oi!" He called out to the girls as they turned to look the iron dragon slayer.

"Gajeel?!" Levy squeaked hoping he wasn't listening too long about their conversation.

"Gihi," he laughed, "what's this about asking me something that I wouldn't agree too?"

"Nothing" she nervously laughed, "Nothing at all!"

Gajeel raised a brow as he walked over to Levy and saw the sketch pad on the table.

"What'cha have there shrimp?" he asked as he reached for the sketch pad.

"No!" she yelled as she grabbed and closed the sketch pad, "don't look! It's just a drawing! I'm still practicing and it's pretty bad! It's embarrassing!"

"Don't be so modest, Levy." Lucy laughed, "she's actually really good, go ahead Levy, show him your talents!"

Levy furiously shook her head as her face became heated and red.

"You're acting weird for just a damn drawing." Gajeel remarked.

"Be nice, Gajeel," Lily adviced, "If she feels uncomfortable about it then she does not have to show us anything. But do let me know when she is ready to share. I, for one, am interested in seeing her new talents."

Gajeel grunted in agreement, smirking towards Levy who wished to disappear into thin air. Lucy however thought of a brilliant plan to get these two closer together.

"Say, Gajeel" Lucy called, "Would you mind modeling for Levy? It's for our drawing class and she needs a model to practice on!"

Levy was stunned and speechless at what Lucy just did to her. She prayed he'd say no and walk away.

"Sure, why not." He answered.

_God dammit Gajeel, I blame myself for making you more social…_ she cursed herself in her thoughts. She needed a way out.

"It's okay Gajeel," she said, "I'm sure you're very busy to be taking our time to model for me."

"Got nothing better to do actually, and I want to see you draw."

"Great!" Lucy interrupted before Levy could think of a way to change his mind, "She will let you know when to start!"

Gajeel grunted in reply and went to order a few bakeries for both him and Lily before leaving the shop. Levy waited for a while until he was completely gone away from his enhances senses. She planted her palm in here face thinking of how she was going to get out of this.

"You purposely left the part that it was a life drawing class, right?" Levy stated.

"Even if I did, I don't think he'd know what it really is." Lucy smiled. "Isn't great?! You two will spend more time together!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"


	2. Expectations

Chapter 2: Expectations

Gajeel got home from his small apartment in the outskirt of Magnolia and grabbed a bottle of beer in his fridge. He slumped down on his couch with his feet on an iron coffee table he made himself and relaxed happily as he drank his beer.

"You're suddenly in a good mood." Lily commented as he flew and landed besides the couch.

"Which side do you think is my best side?" Gajeel asked.

"Thinking about Levy drawing you huh?"

"Just my answer my question, cat."

"Neither side." Lily teased, "You'll make bad practice for Levy and will taint her talents."

Lily flew away laughing at the enraged dragon slayer as he tried to grab him to make him take back those words.

"Dammit cat!" he growled, "I'm serious about this!"

"Well I think you're equally proportionate on both sides." Lily replied, "Why don't you ask Levy instead of me?"

"I can't ask the shrimp that!" Gajeel argued, "she'll start to think I'm being too self-conscious and no way in hell will I let her think that!"

"Well which side do you think is your best side?"

"Hmm" Gajeel pondered to himself as he checked himself out in the mirror, "I look pretty damn good on my left"

Lily rolled his eyes, "Well, turn to your left then. I don't see what got you so worked up about it anyways."

Gajeel gave a low growl in his throat, "If she's going to draw me, it better be the best damn thing she ever drew!"

"You make it sound like she's only allowed to draw only you."

"Gihi," he laughed, "If that's what the shrimp wants, then I wouldn't mind it at all."

" 'If' " Lily emphasized, "I rest my case, you'll definitely taint her talents."

Lily let out a playful chortle as he flew away once more for hurting the dragon slayer's pride who was chasing him around his apartment.

* * *

Morning came and the girls headed on their way to the art studio as part of their new daily routine. Levy and Lucy sat next to each other as they waited for the studio to be filled with the rest of the members.

"All right class!" Professor Jay announced, "Today we have a special guest that will be modeling for us! Since you all did wonderful with Erza modeling last session, I think we can try to move on to drawing the opposite gender. So please, make him feel welcome!"

"Him?" Levy gulped.

Lucy nudged her with her elbow followed by a wink. Levy turned red and did her best to hide behind the canvas stand where her sketch pad laid.

"Please welcome, Mr. Gray Fullbuster!" the professor announced.

Gray walked into the studio with a robe on as he made his way in front of the class.

"Gray?" Mira called, "How did you end up here?"

"Juvia asked me if I could volunteer," Gray replied, "Soon as she told me what it was about, it seemed like something of my expertise."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia fawned.

"Sounds about right…" Lucy stated.

"Love Rival!" Juvia growled scaring Lucy into a corner along with Levy.

Levy felt relieved that it wasn't going to be Gajeel so soon and smiled at her friend.

"Well, thank you for taking your time for us." Erza complimented.

Gray nodded as the professor walked in front him. "Now Gray," the professor called, "It's the first time these girls have drawn a male model. Please, strip slowly and allow them to adjust if you don't mind."

Gray gave a smirk and stripped off his robe faster than the speed of sound.

"Too fast!" the professor gasped.

"Eh? This is actually slower than my usual pace at stripping my clothes off." he added.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia sang.

"Big deal!" Evergreen huffed, "It's not like it's anything new we've seen before. He always strips naked in the guild."

All the girls hummed in agreement and started to draw him surprising the professor how fast they went to work. Juvia somehow has moved her stand closer in front class where Gray was as she tried to draw every single detail of him.

"Very good Juvia!" the professor complimented, "If you need to see a closer view, please, do not shy away. Take a look at Juvia for example. She shows dedication to art!"

No one dared to come closer to Juvia when it comes to Gray. All except for Erza and Mira who were secretly competing with each other on who can draw better. After they were all done drawing, they and the professor walked around each other's stand, examining the other member's drawing of Gray. Levy and Lucy gasped at Erza's stick figure and blob drawing of Gray.

"This is Erza's?!" Lucy yelped.

"Ah I see you're enthusiastic about my drawing, I am pleased to hear that." Erza complimented.

Lucy laughed nervously, "he..he..ha..it's a spitting image of him…"

"It certainly…looks interesting…strange style but to each to his or her own I suppose." The professor stated.

Mira's however wasn't far off from Erza's with the only difference is that Gray was in a cat suit.

After class was over, they headed back to guild with except for Levy who planned to go back home in Fairy Hills to read a book for the rest of the day. Juvia went with her as she held on tight to her naked drawing of Gray and planned to put in on frame later on.

Levy however caught sight of Gajeel waiting in front of Fairy Hills as he walked over to her and Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia called.

Gajeel grunted in response, "been waiting for you all morning, shrimp! Are we gonna start this or not?"

"But...we just got out of the art studio-." Levy stopped herself knowing she made a mistake telling him where they go in the morning.

"Juvia is in her class" Juvia replied, "Juvia asked Gray to model for us!"

"The stripper?"

Juvia nodded her head and excused herself to go ahead into her apartment.

"What was up with her?" Gajeel asked.

Levy shrugged, "So…want to go elsewhere?"

"Aye," he agreed, "Let's go to my training spot, it's private and no one will bother us."

"Let's grabbed something to eat first"

They walked to Gajeel's training ground after they ate lunch. Levy sat on a small boulder as she prepared her sketch pad.

"How do we do this?" He asked.

"Well, you pose for me and I draw you." She explained.

"What kind of pose?"

"I prefer we start out something that's comfortable, or whatever feels natural to you."

Gajeel stood still and crossed his arms and scowled in the distance as he slightly turned to his left.

"That's good!" Levy smiled, "now stay like that till I'm done drawing you."

Levy blushed slightly as he started to draw him. She noticed he was staring at her and it was like catching him back at the corner of the guild and often would make her blush when she does notice. He couldn't help but smirk at her as her blush became more noticeable.

_Calm down, it's just a drawing. This is good practice for getting comfortable when...I have to draw him in the nude soon…_she cursed herself in her thought for thinking that becoming a little more red in the face. Eventually she was caught up with her drawing that it almost felt natural to her. She didn't kept track of time but Gajeel didn't mind standing still seeing her like that. It was like watching her read a book except this time she was reading him. He smirked even wider at the thought and went back to his usual scowl by the time Levy looked up to capture every detail.

"Okay I'm done for now!" Levy said.

Gajeel stretched from his position and walked over to see her drawing. Levy showed him and he felt thrilled to see how detailed it was and what feature he had that she emphasized on.

"I like it." He complimented.

"Thank you for helping me" She said.

"Whatever."

"I think I kept you here long enough, see you at the guild tomorrow?"

Gajeel grunted and escorted Levy back home to Fairy Hills. Tomorrow he planned on going to the art studio early in the morning to surprise her. If Gray can do it, then so can he. He kept his smug smile as he headed back home to his own apartment and hit the bed early planning for tomorrow in his head. Little does he know what is in store him.

**N/A- let the torture begin next chapter. **


	3. Like What You See?

Chapter 3: Like What You See?

Gajeel woke up very early in the morning and stood outside the closed art studio, with Lily on his shoulders, waiting for owner to show-up. When the owner came to open the studio, Gajeel asked what class Levy McGarden was in. The owner checked the files in his office in search of applicants by name McGarden. He told Gajeel that she was taking classes with Professor Jay. He waited in front of the classroom waiting for the instructor to show up.

"Who are you?" the professor asked.

"Levy goes here doesn't she?" Lily stated.

"A talking cat?!" he gasped.

"Yes, but anyways…" Lily sighed, "Gajeel Redfox is here to volunteer."

"Oh?" professor Jay raised a brow towards Gajeel, "are you another Fairy Tail mage, I assume?"

Gajeel showed his guild mark to the instructor, "Gray volunteered yesterday."

"Yes he did." The professor replied, "today's session was to be one of the girls turn to model in front of the class but, looking at you now, you have some very interesting features outside of the norm."

"Is that suppose to mean 'yes'?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I must say that you will provide a challenge for the girls today, please, follow me inside."

Gajeel and Lily followed the professor into his classroom office and gave him a robe to put on.

"Please, take off your clothes and put these on" the professor told him, "I'll be outside to prepare for today's class. The girls will be in about an hour, please stay here until I call for you."

Gajeel said nothing and Lily said his 'thank you's' for him.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked him.

"Of course I am" Gajeel replied, "is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

"I have feeling that Lucy left a bit details about this class."

"Whatever," he huffed, "we're here already. Rather would not waste the time and effort for this morning."

"If you say so." Lily snickered, as he snuck his hands in the files that contained nude drawings of people that Gajeel was not aware of. _I see what you did here, Lucy. I don't think that even Mira would take it this far..._he thought to himself as he held back a chuckle. Gajeel took his clothes off and bundled them together as he set them down on a chair. He put his robe on, wearing only his boxers underneath as he waited for Levy.

Class started and everyone took their seat as the professor cleared his throat to start class.

"All right, everyone!" he announced, "Today, we have another special guest!"

"Another one?" Lucy asked.

"I wonder who it is this time." Mira asked herself.

"Originally I was planning for one of you to volunteer today but after seeing him, I just could not resist and say no. I'm sure he will provide a real challenge to your skills."

"He?" Levy gulped again as she looked around the classroom seeing the same confused stares from the rest of the girls. She shrank herself and tried to hide once again behind the canvas knowing that this time her guesses were right that it was…

"Please welcome, Gajeel Redfox!" the professor called as Gajeel came out with Lily and was wearing his robe with a scowling look on his face and stood cross armed in front the classroom glaring at the most of the women who had their jaws gaped open to the floor.

"Gajeel-kun?!" Juvia gasped.

"Even Gajeel is here?" Mira said.

"How the heck did Levy get you to volunteer?!" Evergreen gasped.

"Never knew Levy can be very persuasive." Erza commented, "I must know how her methods!"

"Shut up!" Gajeel snarled, "I'm doing this because I want to, got a problem with that?"

"Where is Levy?" the professor asked.

Lily flew away from Gajeel's shoulders and looked for Levy shrinking her self behind a canvas in the corner. "Here she is!" Lily pointed at her. Levy felt annoyed at what Lily just did to her and poked her head out of the canvas

"Ah Levy, I must thank you for suggesting him."

"But..I didn…"

"Oh don't be so modest Levy." The instructor said, "Since you suggested for him to volunteer I insist you come to the front of the class. Just like how Juvia did it."

Levy was lost for words and hesitantly stood up slowly gathering her stuff.

"Psst!" Lucy called, "Go ahead, don't be shy!" She winked to her best friend and nudge her stomach with her elbow.

As Levy walked down in front of the class, she earned a few cat calls from the other girls, giggling and winking at her. She blushed even more and by the time she reached the front of the class her cheeks were rosy in color. She looked up at Gajeel who only gave her his trademark laugh and looked away towards the professor who set up a canvas in front her and a chair. She sat down and set her stuff on the canvas waiting for the next move.

"Gajeel, you may take off your robe" the professor instructed.

Gajeel let the robe slide off his body and Levy sighed in relief that he was still wearing his boxers.

"I'm sorry, but those have to come off too."

"What?!" Gajeel gasped.

"This is a life drawing class," he explained, "hence people are drawn in the nude."

Gajeel looked shocked as he turned to face his cat who was silently snickering to himself and then faced Levy who was starting to glow red in the face. He gave her a '_when were you going to tell me?' _look before an idea popped into his head that maybe this was her way of asking him to see him naked. With a wide smirk, he pulled off his boxers off and watched Levy's eyes widen at seeing his full frontal view. She became red in the face and shied away not knowing where to look but her eyes always manage to take a peek at him.

"Like what you see?" He grinned.

Levy almost lost it, and became redder than Erza's hair. She wanted to say something but was completely speechless and emotionally flustered.

"Oh my, he certainly is well endowed" Mira complimented.

"He even has a piercing 'down there'?!" Evergreen gasped.

"No amount of cakes or alcohol will make me forget this image…" Erza whined as she rubbed her temples.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting Gajeel to follow through with this." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Mr. Redfox?" the professor called, "please pick a pose you would like to do so we can get started."

Gajeel stared at Levy as he thought about it. He gave a wicked grin at how much fun he was going to have teasing her.

"I got one," he grunted "the shrimp will love it."

Levy wasn't sure what to feel about what he said and began to feel a sense of magic energy coming from Gajeel. _What is he going to do now?_ She thought.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!" Gajeel yelled as he transformed his body into shadow and iron.

Levy was steaming red on her face now to see a naked iron shadow Gajeel that she had to hide her face with her hands. Her body, unfortunately, was betraying her as the finger in her separated a bit open to see look at him.

"Go ahead, shorty." He wooed, "I know you like what you see, so go ahead and draw me."

He was not lying. His dragon senses could smell her arousal and as well as bit of shyness and fear. He loved it and watched Levy start to draw with shaky hands.

"Maginficent!" the professor squealed, "It's like looking at a sculpture!"

"Levy looks like she's going to pass out." Lucy said.

"She'll be fine" Mira replied, "Just let her adjust a bit."

Mira however was wrong. Two hours later, Levy's mind and body had both betrayed her as she got closer to drawing his reproductive regions. She can feel lust building up inside her as well as anger. For the past few hours she felt intimidated, confused, scared, shy and in love. She poured all her emotions into the drawing. Gajeel has never seen her so driven like this before, he didn't know what to think of it, it was like watching her cast her Solid Script magic on a drawing. But one thing for sure is that he liked it.

He was eager to see what she has drawn and when the time came, he went back to his normal form feeling exhausted at sustaining the iron shadow dragon mode for almost three hours. Erza was the first to show her drawing of a stick and blob figure surrounded by dark etches of graphite.

"As if I look like that!" Gajeel growled.

"Well, this is how I see you...deal with it." She replied.

"Ohhhh look at Levy's!" Juvia called.

Gajeel rushed to see her drawing and smiled proudly at how detailed and well-structured that drawing of him was. She even captured the glistening iron of his body and the dark aura of his shadow and how detailed the cuts on his body and the ridges and depths of his muscle and even his….

"This is quite a masterpiece!" Lily gasped.

"Gihi" Gajeel laughed, "What I'd I tell ya? I'd be the best damn thing she ever drew! Ain't the right shrimp?"

He looked for her but Levy was missing from the classroom.

"Oi? Levy?!" He called.

"She left…" Lucy replied, "you should probably put some clothes on and go after her."

He ran to the office and put on his clothes as fast as he could and ran out the building to look for her with Lily following closely behind. He knew what she may be feeling and doesn't really know what to say to her when he does find her. He sniffed the air and locked on to her scent.


	4. Convince Me

Chapter 4: Convince Me

Levy stopped by the plaza breathing hard with her aching legs. She needed to leave the scene and get as far away from Gajeel. She hadn't realized how long she was holding her breath. Thinking back now, she doesn't remember the last time she breathed when Gajeel came in to the studio. She slowly walked to the large tree where they first met and knelt down and palmed her face with both of her hands as she muttered something in frustration.

"Stupid.." she muttered, "Stupid…stupid…stupid Gajeel! This is so embarrassing!"

Levy pulled her knees closer to her body as she shrank herself thinking how juicy of a gossip to the rest of the girls will be doing at the guild. And soon everyone will know and she'd have to do a lot of explaining to Jet and Droy. As her imagination got worse, a glimpse of Gajeel came back from her memory standing naked as the iron shadow dragon.

"Stop it!" she groaned as she grabbed her hair, "What am I going to do…"

* * *

Gajeel followed Levy's scent to the plaza and saw her curled into a small ball against the tree. He traced the bark of the tree and found a faded and stretched scars from the day he crucified team Shadow Gear. Seven years may have passed but there's no forgetting that mark no matter how faded it looked.

Lily perched on Gajeel's shoulder, "You should probably handle this alone, I will fly back to the studio and bring her stuff here."

Gajeel grunted in reply and Lily took off leaving him alone to deal with Levy. He slowly made his way towards her and stand near her side. She hasn't noticed him coming towards her yet, in fact, he doesn't really know how she'll react when she does notice. He was sensing something from Levy but not sure what to make of it. It was a bundle of mixed signals, but why stand there and figure it out when he thought he can just get her attention now and deal with the problem later.

"You're always running off away from me, this is really become a bad habit of yours, shorty." He announced.

Levy's face shot up towards his voice and stared into his crimson eyes. She looked away and crawled backward as she quickly stood up feeling her face blush.

"Gajeel!" she yelped, "I-I-I uhh…how-what?"

"Gihi," he laughed, "speechless, shrimp? So…were you ever going to tell me?"

Levy couldn't fight back more of the blush on her face, "I was going to…" she sighed, "but I…no… you…I wasn't expecting you to show up. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing! I have to go!"

Levy turned around and quickly tried to run away but she felt a strong grip on one of her arm. She found herself being strongly pulled backward and her body turned; crashing her body against Gajeel's with a squeak. She felt his other hand wrap her waist and froze stiff at the feeling as she dared to lift her head up and look at him. She saw him grinning imagining his signature laugh coming off that grin.

"Running away again, shorty?" He smirked, "Not this time."

"Gajeel…" she exhaled, "Please let go of me…."

"Mmm" he hummed as he lowered his head against her hair taking in her scent, "don't wanna."

As much as she didn't want him to let go either, this was a bit too much for her to handle in one day.

"Sorry about this…" she whined as Gajeel raised a brow at what she said, "Solid Script: Shock!"

She placed a shock inscription on his forearm and sent a shockwave that traveled to his body. He let go of Levy as he screamed from the shock therapy he just received.

"Oi!" he called out.

Levy was already running away but for some reason she felt limp, and couldn't push herself to run faster. She dared turn around and see Gajeel not standing there anymore and heard a loud thud in front of her. She yelped in surprise to see a very pissed off dragon slayer.

"That was a cheap shot, bookworm!" he growled as he ran towards her.

"Solid Script: Fire!" she yelled.

Gajeel dodge the spell easily and cast an iron shackle to bind her wrists and pin itself against the tree. She groaned and yelped in surprise when her back hit the tree and was now hanging off the ground. Gajeel placed his arms against the bark besides Levy's torso and supported her weight with his knee under her. They were now face to face with each other as they both felt each other's breath againts their face.

"Gihi," he laughed, "You're not gonna beat me like that. I admire your guts for trying though."

"Gajeel, put me down!" she scolded.

"No." he grunted, "you're just gonna run away again, and I like what's happening right now."

Levy took a moment to realize that they were indeed in a rather intimate position. Of course, the shackle bound on her arms would've said so otherwise but rising feelings they were both sensing overlooked it. She blushed and looked away, breaking eye contact with Gajeel. He couldn't help but smile at her gesture. To him it was, actually rather cute. He gently touched her face and held her chin to make her face him again.

"I know you like this." He said, "I can smell it. You're aroused by this. I know it's not fear like last time I had you pinned against a damn tree."

"Stupid Gajeel," she huffed, "why do you have to bring that up?"

"I know you forgave me, but I still can't forgive myself. I know you've been opening up to me, and out of all people, it had to be me."

He paused for a moment and Levy stayed silent to hear the rest of his words.

"To be honest…for however how long we have known each other, somewhere there, I let myself open up to you and I have no damn clue as to why." He said, "I think I get the idea…but I need to hear it for myself. Do you like me, shrimp?"

Levy froze stiff at his statement. She could her stomach churning to spew out the answer. There's was no avoiding him this time.

"I…" she slowly spoke, "had some feelings for you, for a while a now…"

That was all Gajeel needed to hear and leaned forward to kiss her lips. Levy was caught off guard but slowly relaxed and felt his strong lips devour hers. The iron binds on her wrist disappeared and quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck as quickly as he wrapped his around her waist, still holding her up against the tree. With one last strong kiss, they pulled away.

"Me too." He confessed and laid his forehead against hers and they both smiled at each other.

"Ahem!" someone coughed as they quickly turned their head towards Erza who was standing with her hands on her hips. Lily was floating behind Erza along with Juvia, Lucy, Evergreen and Mira with their hands in their gaping mouth as they witnessed Gajeel and Levy's kiss.

"Erza?!" Levy squeaked and hid her face against Gajeel's shirt.

"The hell do you want?" Gajeel growled, "We're in the middle of something here."

Erza tugged a smirk on her face, "We saw," she answered, "we're here to return her stuff that she left. But there has been a change plans now."

"Eh?" he questioned.

"Levy" Erza called, "come with us back to the guild, we have much to discuss."

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other with a confused face. He set her down gently and watched Levy's behind as she walk towards the group. The girls giggled and cooed towards her and they soon departed back to the guild. Lily came back to Gajeel with a smug smile on his face.

"So…I want every detail that happened while I left." Lily said.

"I said 'hello' and we kissed, that's it." Gajeel replied back.

Lily gave a stressed a sigh, "That's quite a pathetic romance story, Gajeel."

"What the hell do you want ,cat?" he growled.

"I want every single detail. Convince me dragon slayer."

Gajeel rolled his eyes as they went back home to feed the exceed something to satisfy his curiosity.

**A/N: Chapter preview- last chapter- Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge**


	5. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge

The next morning, Levy woke up feeling ready to take on the world. After a long girls night out and celebration on the new relationship between her and Gajeel, she could not wait for tomorrow to happen and see where it goes. She hummed happily to herself while taking a bath; putting extra amounts of lavender soap. When she was finished she dried her hair and went to her closet searching for something to wear today. She stood with a towel wrapped around her body staring at her closet. She hasn't felt this troubled in looking for something to wear in long a time. Maybe perhaps there was now someone worth showing off for and she blushed at that thought. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Levy asked.

"It's Lucy." She answered.

Levy opened the door to see Lucy looking worried, "Lucy? Is everything all right?"

"I don't think you should come with us today." Lucy stated.

"Huh?!" she gasped, "Why not?"

"Well…" Lucy blushed, "It's about Gajeel. I saw him earlier in the studio today."

* * *

Gajeel walked in earlier this morning into the studio as he held a threatening look towards the owner. Lily did his best to hold back the dragon slayer from attacking the man.

"Listen!" he growled, "I don't care if it's too late to enroll in the class, I'm giving you the money to pay for it! So put me in right next to where the shrimp's schedule is!"

"P-P-Please calm down sir!" the man pleaded, "under any circumstance this goes against our rules, but for you I will make an exception as long as you pay full price! No refunds!"

"Whatever" he huffed, "just enlist me in already."

"Of course, sir…"

He glared at the man as he typed some information into a computer and finally printed out a membership card with his name. His hands shook as he pointed the card towards the slayer. Gajeel grunted his thanks and swiped the card from his hands. He turned the hall to meet with the professor and say a few words about his enrollment. Lily flew up in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"Mind telling me what you are planning?" Lily asked.

"The shrimp had her fun," he replied, "It's my turn now to have a bit of fun of my own."

"Is this your excuse to just see her naked?"

"It ain't an excuse" he grinned, "I'll make sure it's her turn to model next, even if I have to threaten the damn teacher."

"You know Gajeel," Lily sighed, "Levy is a lady. And you just got into a relationship with her."

"The hell you saying cat?"

"I'm saying that you could send the wrong message by doing this," he advised, "think about how she'll feel."

"Eh?" Gajeel raised his brow, "Just yesterday she didn't tell me anything about posing naked in front of people. This is my sweet revenge on the bookworm! She'll get over it."

Lily caught a sight someone in his eye and quickly disappeared. Gajeel took notice of his cat's sudden change of attention and looked to where he was looking.

"The hell were you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lily lied, "just thought it was someone familiar."

_That was Gemini I just saw. Lucy I hope you plan on telling Levy this, _he thought to himself. Gajeel raised a questioning look at his exceed before he shrugged it off and walked to the classroom.

* * *

"Gajeel did what?!" Levy gasped.

"I saw him outside the window yelling at the owner so I sent Gemini to spy on him." Lucy replied.

"Stupid Gajeel!" she growled.

"Levy, calm down!"

Levy looked outside her window and thought of something. With a glint in her eyes she smirked to herself as she thought of something that will haunt Gajeel forever.

"Oh Lucy!" she sang with a dark aura around her, "Can you call on Virgo for me."

"Levy?!" Lucy squeaked.

"If Gajeel wants to play it like that, then I have something in mind to get him back." She smiled, "Pretty please call on Virgo for me?"

"Levy, I think Gajeel is rubbing off on you now…" she sighed, "All right, if you say so. Gate of the Virgin, I open thee! Virgo!"

* * *

Juvia, Mira and Evergreen stood shocked to see Gajeel sitting in the corner of the classroom. Erza stood in front of him, hands in her hips.

"What are you doing here, Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"Seriously, I didn't think you'd be in too this sort of stuff." Evergreen commented.

"I joined the class," Gajeel said gruffly, "what the hell does it look like?"

"Gajeel-kun has taken an interest in art?" Juvia asked him.

"Ah, I think I know what's going on." Erza interrupted as she gave a serious glare towards Gajeel.

"The hell are you talking about?" Gajeel denied.

"I think Levy has influenced you in taking your first steps of being more civil." Erza pointed as she smiled to herself, "This is good. You're new relationship with Levy is already making you a better civilized man. I didn't expect an improvement in just one night. I must know how Levy's methods of persuasion!"

"Uhh…" Gajeel croaked while he looked he looked at Erza with a look that says 'you cant be serious?'.

"Something like that," he continued, "what's it to you anyways?"

Lily, perched on his shoulder, snickered at the thought of Gajeel being civil and modest. The professor came in before Gajeel could make a snide remark on his exceed's behavior as he told the class to sit down.

"Where's the shrimp and the blondie?" he asked the girls.

"Lucy was with Levy this morning. I think they are running late today." Mira predicted

On cue, Lucy entered the classroom but Levy was still missing. She caught Gajeel eyeing on her and she happily waved her hands. She quickly walked to her spot and put her hand bag on the floor.

"Oi, bunny-girl!" Gajeel called, "Where's the short stack?"

"Levy's sick today, so she's isn't coming." She replied.

Gajeel felt slightly disappointed and worried at the same time. He grunted and stood up to get ready to leave and visit Levy in Fairy Hills.

"Where do you think you are going?" Erza asked sternly.

"Going to see the shrimp," he grunted, "no point in staying if she's not here."

"I refuse to let you leave!" she commanded as she glared at him, "you'll have to take her place for her and tell her everything she missed! This is for our own enlightenment! And if Levy has plans to make you a better man then by all means that you sit back down!"

Gajeel raised a brow at the red head, "Fine…" he huffed, "crazy woman."

Professor Jay started the class and introduced them to a newer model that he met with recently today this morning. He was very much enthusiastic about it that he was willing to let all plans for today's class be pushed back to a later date. As if he was put into a spell that causes infatuation, the professor's attitude certainly showed that.

"Please welcome our new model!" the professor sang.

The door opened and, immediately, Erza turned pale as a ghost to see Ichiya from Blue Pegasus walk in.

"Men!" Ichiya announced, "My sweet Erza, it is a pleasure seeing you!"

"The hell?!" Gajeel spat, "Get out of here!"

"I-I-I- agree with Gajeel for once." Erza said shakily. Mira, Juvia and Evergreen were equally shocked and dumbfounded but were left speechless to say anything againts it.

Gajeell noticed Lucy wasn't reacting as strongly as the other women in the room. He glanced over to Ichaya again and picked up something he missed. Invisible rune inscription on his clothes. _That's the shrimp's magic, no doubt. Must be why the teacher is reacting this way…_ he thought, _she knew!_

Gajeel glared at Lucy who was looking distracted but something was off about her. She didn't smell like Lucy. _A doppelganger? No…those damn twins!_

"I'm out!" he growled.

The professor got in his way as he placed his hand in front of him, "Please, I insist you stay!" he pleaded, "this man shows great promise in the works of art! I can't wait to get started, Sir Ichiya please strip off your clothes!"

"No!" Lily and the girls screamed.

"Certainly, parfum." Ichiya replied, "Fresh!"

With one swift move Ichiya flung all of his clothes off. Gajeel and Lily felt sick to their stomach and the girls sat looking paler than a ghost with their gaping mouths and shrunken eyes. Ichiya made a mistake to look into Evergreen's eyes and turned to stone.

"Pira! Pira!" the fake Lucy called as she poofed into the Gemini twins and disappeared into the spirit world.

The professor fawned over Ichiya due to the rune charm encrypted by Levy and paid no attention to the shocked students leaving his class. Once they were outside the building, Gajeel helped himself to an alley way to hurl his guts out followed by Erza that joined him.

"Oh my…" Mira sighed, "I think I will go accompany with Laxus today…something to get rid of this memory."

"Girl…" Evergreen sighed, "Mind if I steal your brother for my amusement?"

"Go right ahead." She smiled, "Tell Kinana she's on shift for the whole day, would you please?"

"Juvia…needs to see Gray-sama." Juvia said blankly, "Juvia feels sorry for Erza-san."

"Don't worry about it Juvia, but I appreciate the concern." Erza stated as she walked out the alley after she regained some re-composure of herself.

Gajeel joined in after he was done vomiting, "Waste of money…" he muttered, "I'm not coming back!"

"Under normal circumstance, I would urge you to stay." Erza explained, "but after what just happened… I do not blame you. Tell Levy my apologies. I let her down."

"Oh believe me…" he grunted as he glared towards the direction of Fairy Hills, "she's going to get an earful."

* * *

Lucy and Levy left Fairy Hills and went to guild to take on a few simple missions. More importantly, they did so just to avoid a certain dragon slayer for the day. It wasn't until late afternoon that they finished and headed back to the guild to eat.

"I feel kinda bad, for doing that to Gajeel." Levy stated to Lucy.

"Kinda?" Lucy huffed, "he's the one being the pervert after just one night of being in a new relationship. I say he deserved it."

"I feel sorry for Gemini having to experience that," Levy said as she embarrassedly smiled.

"it's all right," Lucy assured, "I'll make it up to those two."

After entering the guild Lucy was immediately pulled away from Levy by Natsu, saying something about Erza being mean to him all day. Levy laughed at her friend as he made her way to Jet and Droy to put her bag down in the table.

"Hey Levy!" Jet greeted.

"How was your mission with Lucy?" Droy asked.

"It was good! We finished it!" Levy replied, "do you guys mind watching my stuff while I go to the baths?"

They nodded and Levy skipped into the guild baths. It was empty and she was glad that it was. She took her clothes off and filled the large tub with warm water as it began to fill the room with steam. She slowly dipped into the water and relaxed at its warmth. Taking out a bar of soap, she began rubbing herself clean until she heard a clatter from somewhere behind her.

"Hello?" Levy called but gained no response.

She shrugged it off and went back to wash her hair next and heard a familiar laugh from behind her.

"Gihi!"

She turned around and immediately covered certain parts of her body while she yelped in surprise to see Gajeel taking a bath with her.

"Gajeel!" she yelled, "h-h-how did you get in here?!"

"Iron shadow dragon remember?" He smirked, "I can travel as a shadow now."

"That's not fair! You know if someone finds out!"

"I locked the door already, they won't be bothering us and you wont be running away that quickly" he explained, "That was a dirty trick you pulled, shrimp. Sending Ichiya there?! Seriously?!"

Levy turned red, "w-w-well you wanted to be pervert, so I had to get you back! I'm leaving now!"

Gajeel watched her stand and grinned wider, "Damn, I always knew you had a great ass!" he complimented?

Levy squeaked noticing that her behind was still exposed and plopped her butt down back into the water. Gajeel laughed at her reaction earning a pout and a glare from Levy. But it didn't scare him and it only excited him more. After calming down a little, his smirk was still as wide as ever before turning into a shadow and disappearing under the water.

"Gajeel?" she called, "this is not funny,Gajeel! Come out!"

As she ordered he came out behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist as he pulled her closer to him. She squeaked in surprise and found the warmth of his body to be soothing. He layed his head on top of her hair and grinned down at her.

"You owe me, and I'm still going to get you back." He said.

"Isn't this enough?" she asked.

"Nope." He replied, "this doesn't make it even but it's pretty damn close."

Levy chuckled and laid back against him, "Stupid Gajeel…" she muttered.

"Dragon hearing, remember?"

"I know." She smirked, "this relationship is off to a weird start."

"Tch," he huffed, "this is Fairy Tail. Nothing around here is normal!"

"True."

They both sighed an relaxed in the bath water.

**A/N: End of this short story. There may be a sequel to this, also in the same style fashion and Humor/Romance genre but it will be it's own story and not too dependent on having read this part to understand the sequel. But I will write it in a way that Gajeel and Levy are already starting a relationship because it takes SO long to write something to get them together again.**

**Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
